Shmeil Pinkhas-Poet, Philosopher, Nazi Hunter
by TriggerHappyJax
Summary: I love the character of Shmeil Pinkhas and since Cote has left the show I doubt we will see him again. This is my exploration of the character and his friendship with Tony DiNozzo. I see Shmeil as a fun loving bad ass whose personal life experiences have much to teach the world. Tiva haters should not fear this story. Warning! Graphic depictions of the holocaust.


**Shmeil Pinkhas- Poet, Philosopher, Nazi Hunter Chapter 1  
**

_**Poland 1945**_

_The smell of blood, dirt and excrement filled the boy's nostrils as he struggled to move from under the pile of skeletal limbs pinning him down. He pulled and pushed his way in total darkness, the only sounds his heavy breathing verging on panic. He knew he had been shot….the burning in his right shoulder a constant reminder._

_He used his physical pain to focus his mind. He thought only of the pain and not of the stench or the horrible silence that was all around him. He grabbed a lifeless arm, feeling the paper thin skin tear away from the bone, as he pulled himself upwards. He knew the leverage he gained underfoot was on the skulls or the backs of the dead beneath him. _

_Hand over hand…shoving and pushing…crawling and pulling….ignoring that the last hand up was gained using the open jaw of a corpse, he made his way._

_Darkness turned to shades of grey and then stars of moonlight seeped down towards the boy as he ascended from the pit._

_Breaking through, his naked body wobbled as he tried to stand on unstable ground._

_Looking around in the brightness of a full moon he blinked. _

_He stood on top of a sea of dead naked bodies, piled like cordwood in some areas, thrown into a heap in others...men, women and children of all ages…ghastly pale with spatters of black, blue and blood. _

_He closed his eyes and let the pain of the bullet envelope him as his body trembled with fear._

_With determination he began his escape. Foot by foot he trampled over the dead. _

_He knew they wouldn't mind, it was too late for them._

_But the boy was determined to get away-his will to survive, to live, was stronger than his fear._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Washington D.C. Present Day**

Anthony DiNozzo Jr. walked into an empty bullpen at 8:30 am on a Friday morning.

Casually dressed in black jeans and a black turtle neck, he sat down at his desk with no concern that he was 30 minutes late.

He sipped his coffee and chuckled as he looked over at Gibbs' empty desk, secure in the fact his boss would not be sneaking up on him anytime soon to hand out a head slap for being tardy.

Gibbs would not be in at all today…..neither would McGee or Bishop.

Tony was going to be a desk jockey for the day.

'_For only half a day!'_ he thought happily, spinning in his chair.

He stopped abruptly as one of Balboa's team walked by and said:

"Flying solo, DiNozzo? Where's your team?"

Tony laughed saying:

"Yep…. Bishop's at some FLETC training class, McGee's visiting his girl in Dubai and Gibbs is with the Director in Los Angeles for some type of conference."

Looking around the entire room the Agent added:

"Seems everyone is out of the office today….hmm…well, see ya later, DiNozzo!"

Tony smiled and waved as the Agent headed towards the elevator.

'_I have the whole place to myself!'_ he thought powering up his computer and pulling a breakfast burrito out of his backpack.

He tore into the burrito but frowned as a dollop of sour cream plopped onto his desk.

"Dammit!" he said looking around for something to clean it up with.

He spied McGee's NCIS hoodie jacket and grinned.

Standing up he walked towards his probie's desk but then suddenly hesitated.

The old Tony would have used the jacket to clean up the sour cream and then put the hoodie back; making sure the mess was right where McGee could see it.

He frowned thinking _'The NEW Tony DiNozzo would not even think of being so juvenile'._

Snorting to himself he headed for the break room to get some paper towel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was pleased to only be working a half day.

He had some reports to complete and some requisition paperwork to submit.

He was done with everything by 2pm. He shut off his computer, grabbed his backpack and dropping all completed paper work on Gibbs desk for his signature and approval, headed for his car.

Before he left the parking lot he placed a call. When the number went to voice mail he said:

"Hey Shmeil! I know your plane lands in 60 minutes…just wanted to confirm I am on my way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tony drove towards Reagan International Airport he thought about how the past two weeks just flew.

Gibbs team had been lucky to only have one major case over the past fourteen days and they had solved it very quickly. The Marine's wife confessed to his murder within twenty minutes under the brutal, "take no prisoners", glare of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony laughed out loud remembering how in interrogation, the wife had started out a total snarky bitch but had crumbled into a sniveling wreck in record time.

Of course Tony gloated to Bishop and McGee that he was right again… _"It's always the wife!"_

Tony's thoughts went to Ziva. She was always infuriated at him when he pointed his finger at the wife.

He would delight in that anger on the several occasions he was right.

His smile faded and sorrow took its place as he wondered what she was up to, if she was safe and most of all was she happy.

When Shmeil called him almost two weeks ago to ask Tony if he could stay with him for the upcoming weekend Tony had panicked.

His cell phone rang in the bullpen catching him in mid report. He smiled seeing the caller ID read _'Pinkhas, Shmeil'_ but believing Shmeil would only be calling due to something happening to Ziva he answered:

"_Shmeil?! Is Ziva okay?" _

Tony was not surprised to see both Gibbs and McGee turn to him, looking both shocked and concerned.

Ziva had been gone for 6 months now and the three men never spoke of the missing agent. It bothered Tony at first, but with the new addition of Bishop (he would never say she was Ziva's replacement) and the fact he and McGee had become much closer, he began to accept she was never coming back.

"_Ziva is fine Tony! That is not why I am calling you. I need a favor Dinotso! Would you let me borrow your couch weekend after next? I will be in town for a book signing and a conference and I am hoping that you are available to accompany me to both!"_

Tony smiled hearing the sing song joy of the older man's voice.

"_No plans, Shmeil…and I'll take the couch…when will you be flying in?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing by the baggage carrousel for El Al International Airlines, Tony was surprised at how excited he was to have company for the weekend. He was also anticipating news about Ziva. He shoved the notion she was happily involved with Adam Eschel from his over active imagination, locking it away in the deepest, darkest box of insecurities he had placed in the attic of his mind.

'_As long as she is happy'_ had become his mantra.

He repeated it to himself as he checked the overhead digital display to make sure he was in the right place. The board confirmed the flight from Tel Aviv had landed timely and the baggage claim was right where he needed to be.

Tony looked around at the flowing crowd making their way down the escalators or staircases then spreading out around the carrousel looking for their bags.

Shmeil saw Tony first.

"Anthony!"

Tony turned and grinned, happy to see Shmeil's smiling face.

The older man looked the same as the last time Tony had seen him -black jacket, black trousers, white dress shirt, with striped tie. His raincoat was folded neatly over his right arm, his hat in his right hand. He appeared only slightly disheveled from the long flight. His snow white hair sticking up at the back of his balding head, his eye glasses slightly askew. His white mustache and goatee were well trimmed and the smile he gave Tony was one of pure joy.

Tony laughed thinking how much Shmeil Pinkhas reminded him of pictures he had seen of Sigmund Freud. The only difference Tony could see were the photos of Freud showed a very serious looking man but seeing the light and mischievous spark in Shmeil's soft brown eyes was anything but serious.

The two men embraced in a tight hug.

Shmeil pulled back slapping Tony on the shoulder saying "It is good to see you my boy!"

"You too, Shmeil!"

Shmeil pointed out his luggage to Tony and feigned disapproval when Tony insisted he carry both to the car.

When the two men were on the road heading back into the heart of D.C. Tony said:

"It will be sunset soon…do you want to head back to my apartment for Sabbath?"

Shmeil chuckled saying:

"Tony…I have not celebrated a Sabbath since 1945."

"Seriously?!" Tony asked "Um okay…in that case are you hungry? We could find a kosher restaurant…"

"Screw that! I am craving a bacon cheeseburger…extra cheese and extra bacon…and curly fries smothered in chili and melted cheese…you can't get those in Tel Aviv!"

Shmeil laughed when Tony turned to him looking shocked.

Shock turned to a dazzling smile as Tony said "Alright then….I have the perfect place in mind!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The friends sat facing each other, each in his own hospital gown (over their clothes), waiting patiently for their "Nurse Waitress" to attend to them.

Shmeil looked around the dining space that was "The Heart Attack Grill" with interest and amusement.

He chuckled when he read the themed restaurant's motto "Taste worth Dying For".

Shmeil watched as the sexy nurse waitress moved in their direction.

Tony smiled as Shmeil's eyes got big and he leaned forward to say:

"That waitress's outfit, or lack thereof, could send me into cardiac arrest!"

Tony laughed as the petite brunette in the too tight nurse's uniform said:

"What can I get for you gentleman?"

Tony pointed at Shmeil and said "He'll have a "Double by pass" cheese burger…extra bacon and cheese and an order of "Flatliner" curly fries…."

"You want bacon on that as well?" she asked

"Pile it on!" Shmeil said "and extra cheese!"

"And for you sir?" she asked Tony

"I'll take a coronary dog with onions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In less than 90 minutes Shmeil and Tony were stuffed and ready to go.

"I could puke." Tony said then belched to back it up.

"Excuse me" he smiled, slightly embarrassed but Shmeil couldn't have cared less.

Taking Tony's arm he headed them towards the bathroom saying:

"That was the best burger and fries I have had in a decade DiNotso! Thank you! I just need to wash my hands and I am ready for our next adventure!"

Tony used the urinal while watching Shmeil at the sink. He was amazed that the older man had scarfed down every bite of the huge burger. He would have eaten every fry if he had not insisted Tony share them. Shmeil seemed unfazed by the gluttony they had just indulged in. Tony had no idea how old Shmeil was but he figured that he must be half of Shmeil's age….that put the older man in his late eighties.

Zipping up, Tony joined Shmiel at the sink to wash his hands.

As Shmeil reached over for a paper towel, Tony caught sight of faded green numbers tattooed on the inside of Shmeil's left arm.

Shmeil glanced at Tony in the mirror and smiled softly.

He understood the recognition as Tony's eyes widened with a look of disbelief and horror.

Shmeil dried his hands and rolled down his shirt sleeves never taking his eyes off Tony's face as he said:

"That is a story for later my friend"

Tony schooled his features and tried to smile…he was not very successful.

Shmeil slapped him on the back and stated jubilantly as he then headed for the bathroom door:

"C'mon DiNotso! Let's party!"

A smile crept up to Tony's lips and shaking his head he followed Schmeil out the door.

He hoped this wouldn't be another night of debauchery with Mr. Pinkhas…the last time it took him 2 days to recover.

**A/N-For my readers who are patiently waiting for me to finish my WIP's I seek forgiveness. This story came to life last night as I read a novel called "Trieste" by Dasa Drndic. It is a breath taking account of the horrors of the holocaust weaved with truth and fiction, painstakingly researched by the author to document the loss of most of the Jewish population in Trieste Italy. While beautifully written the true eyewitness accounts made me feel hollow and sick. I am a WW2 junkie and have read much over the years about the Holocaust but this book took me completely by surprise. That said I dedicate this story to Ms. Drndic and to my uncle John R. who was one of the first American liberators of the concentration camps at Buchenwald. My uncle was such through marriage. He himself was a first generation German-American born in Wyoming in the 1920's. Because he spoke fluent German he was assigned to Patton's immediate command as a translator. I will always remember the stories he told me and hope that people living today, that think the Holocaust was a hoax, wake up and realize it was real and in these times it could happen again…and to anyone of us. Okay…stepping off the soapbox….love to all….and to quote the infamous Rodney King "Can't we all just get along!" Oh...and one last thing...the Heart Attack Grill does exist exactly as I described it (and more) but they are located in Las Vegas not Washington DC. FYI  
**


End file.
